Only You
by theladymerlin
Summary: Spike's Consort asks a difficult question...


Spike watched with languid satisfaction as his Consort resettled himself in the bed, tucked up securely by his side. He could sense Xander's contentment, and yet, there was an undercurrent of the slightest tinge of unease, a sour taint to his normally delectable aroma. Spike bent his head and placed a tender kiss to the two small holes on Xander's neck. His lip's turned up slightly in a grin of satisfaction at the soft sigh which escaped.

"Spike?"

"Yeah, pet?" Spike replied, absently, his fingers carding repeatedly through Xander's hair. He did love the the way the curls clung to his fingers, the way the silken hairs glided over his skin.

"Have you... have you ever wanted to claim anyone else as a Mate? Or...or want them to claim you?"

Spike didn't bother to correct Xander on the difference between a Consort and a Mate. He knew exactly what Xander was asking. He could hear the hitch in Xander's breathing and the increase in his heart rate. Anxiousness was coming off the boy in waves and a slight tremor shook his muscled frame. He thought carefully before answering... and he remembered...

He'd never seen anyone so beautiful. Cecily was nothing in comparison to this ravishing creature and she quickly became a distant, unwanted memory. Nothing but a reminder of pain and humiliation. His head dropped back, his body awash with new, never dreamed of sensations as glistening, red lips slipped down his rigid length. His hands grasped the sheets in tight fists as his whole world suddenly exploded.

* * *

Drusilla had taught him what it meant to be with a woman. She had freed him from the confines of a strict Victorian society. He adored her and doted on her for over a hundred years. Would he have mated with her? He had never asked. There was another he may have once considered...

Angelus watched and wanted. But he didn't dare to take as he knew Darla would be furious. She stormed into the room where he was reading.

"Angelus, you must do something!"

Angelus sighed and closed his book. "What has he done now?"

"Drusilla allows the Childe to run wild. She is obviously incapable of raising him. I will not put up with this any longer. You must take over at once."

Angelus could hardly believe his good fortune. "Of course. As you wish."

Going in search of the young fledge, Angelus followed the the noise coming from Penn's room. There he found a scene which made his blood boil. His eldest Childe was holding the young William down over the back of the couch and was sexually and brutally forcing himself on the younger vampire. Obviously without preparation or explanation.

Angelus' vision turned red. Grabbing Penn by the back of the neck, he flung the vampire across the room where he crashed into the chest of drawers before crumpling to the floor. He towered over the dazed vampire. "Don't ever touch him again."

"Y-yes, Sire."

Angelus gently lifted the still trembling, crying William and took him to his own rooms. Settling them on the bed, he drained the Childe carefully before opening a vein in his own neck. "Drink Childe and become mine," he whispered. "When you are healed, I'll show you the pleasures which can be had between men."

* * *

William had been so scared, but Angelus had been patient and gentle. His Sire had prepared him so carefully and took so much time, William had been nearly desperate with want and need. Now that it was over he wondered about the incident with Penn.

"Sire?"

"What is it, lad?"

"Have you ever done this with Penn?"

"No, I never have," Angelus rumbled, sleepily.

"Is that why he...he hurt me? He didn't know?"

"I expect so."

"So...you only...with me?"

"Only you," Angelus responded, tightening his arms around his newest Childe.

* * *

Spike remembered the feeling when his Sire had said those words. He tightened his arms around his Consort and lied. "No, never. Only you."

Xander knew. He heard the minute inhalation of unneeded breath and the tensing of the muscles under his fingertips. He knew the lie when he heard it but was grateful all the same. He smiled and snuggled closer within the safe embrace of his vampire.

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
